School Projects Cause Love?
by 13CC
Summary: Eriol and Li have to do a project where they pretend to be married for a week. Syaoran is angry about having a boy as his partner. Can Eriol convince the Little Wolf other wise? I dare you to guess the pairing.


_13CC: This is my first CCS fic. I haven't seen the anime, but I own the Master of Clow manga vol 1-6. I think Syaoran is OOC and Eriol might be a little too. It's only so they fit the story though!_

Summary: Eriol and Li have to do a project where they pretend to be married for a week. Syaoran is angry about having a boy as his partner. Can Eriol convince the Little Wolf other wise? I dare you to guess the pairing.

"There are twelve boys in the class and ten girls. I need two boys that are good friends," The teacher said looking around the room at the boys. Eriol raised his hand.

"Oh good Eriol and who would you like to be your partner?"

"Li."

Syaoran was staring out the window daydreaming. He didn't even look up when Eriol said his name.

"Is that alright with you Li?" The teacher asked.

He jumped a bit before blushing and answering, "Yes that's fine."

Hoping that that answer would get him out of trouble for not paying attention. Unfortunately he didn't know what he was agreeing to and it would have better for him to just admit that he wasn't listening.

Eriol smiled at him. Syaoran was confused as to why, but glared back at the young mage none the less. Something about the look in Eriol's eyes told him that bad things were going to happen in the near future.

"So for our project I will be assigning boy girl partners, except for Li and Hiiragizawa. You will then have to work as a married couple. I will have you pick jobs and an assigned income for the jobs. Then I will give you a list of things you need and prices for them. This of course is all done with fake money. I also have a daily tax that you must pay."

Syaoran felt his face growing red as the teacher said that they would be a 'married couple'. He was going to be married to Eriol! It was pretend but still... He didn't want to marry Eriol!

_Speaking of him why is he staring at me like that?_

The boy in question was gazing at Syaoran, but the look in his eyes seemed to be different than any look he had given before. He seemed- sad and in pain. Li shook his head. He was imagining things for when he looked again Eriol had his usual smile on.

"Alright I'll call you up one at a time to pick your career out of the bag. On the back of the paper it will tell you your income."

Syaoran was the manager of a fancy restaurant and Eriol was a well known author. They made a lot of money which was a bonus for the bad partner thing Syaoran thought.

"Would you like to come over to my house after school to work on our project Li?" Eriol offered.

They had to figure out how much money they were making a day and how they were going to spend it. They had to buy a house tonight and get some insurance too. Then they needed furniture and food.

The teacher had made them draw numbers too to see how many kids they had to have. You got zero at the least and three at the most. Guess how many the boys got? Yup, three. And Eriol insisted on naming all of them too. Which they did.

So they had to enroll their kids in school and pay for their doctors and clothes- the list went on.

The teacher said the project was just for fun and so that they could all get to know each other better. It actually counted for half their math grade.

"Okay Hiiragizawa I'll go over to your house," Syaoran said. After all they _had_ to do the project no matter how much he didn't want to.

At Eriol's house the two boys sat at the coffee table in living room. Each of them had a calculator but they were working together. After all if they didn't agree at the end then they would have to start all over again. It was better to fight during the work then after and having to redo it.

"Let's take a break," Syaoran suggested. He couldn't believe how much work it was to be grown up!

"Alright. I'll get some tea," Eriol said getting up and going to the kitchen.

Syaoran quickly reviewed the notes Eriol had taken. Everything seemed to be fine. He put them back just as said boy waked into the room with a tray containing two teacups and a small teapot.

"Thank you," Syaoran said gratefully taking the cup of tea Eriol offered to him. They drank in silence for awhile. Eriol was the first to speak.

"Do you still love Sakura?"

Syaoran nearly choked on his tea. After he was finished with his long and loud coughing fit he looked sadly at Eriol.

"No. She likes Tomoyo."

"Do you like someone else?" Eriol asked ignoring the last bit of information as though it did not surprise him. He sounded hopeful.

"Why are you asking me these questions all of a sudden?"

"Oh I'm sorry you don't have to tell me. It's none of my business anyway. I shouldn't have-"

"I don't know."

"Huh?"

"I don't know if I like someone else. Maybe. Do you like someone?"

Eriol gave Syaoran the same sad pain filled smile he had given him that morning. The English boy looked down at his tea before answering, "Yes."

_13CC: Don't complain about this being to short! I know it is! It's one of my dirt habits. Making fics to short. I really hope you liked it! Please review!_


End file.
